In die Vergangenheit und zurück
by s.k.1988
Summary: Der erwachsene Severus Snape findet sich durch einen Zauber von Lord Voldemort in der Vergangenheit wieder. Warum ist er in der Vergangenheit gelandet und viel wichtiger ist, wie kommt er da wieder weg?
1. Chapter 1

**In die Vergangenheit und zurück**

**Declaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Charakter gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowlling. Auch verdiene ich mit ihnen kein Geld.

Hallo liebe Leser,

was wäre, wenn es eine Story gibt, wo ihr entscheiden könnt, was passiert?

Ich werde den Anfang vorgeben und einen groben Handlungsstrang aber was wann passiert, werdet ihr entscheiden. Von all den Vorschlägen werde ich mir den besten Vorschlag herausnehmen und in meine Geschichte einbinden. Vielleicht werde ich auch mehrere Ideen einbinden.

Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es eine Geschichte sein wird, die sich um unseren geliebten Zaubertränkeprofessor handelt. Es soll eine komplette AU sein und die Bücher 6 und 7 sind nicht passiert und Buch 5 nur zum Teil. Das heißt, es ist bekannt, dass es den Orden des Phoenix gibt aber das Ende und die Handlung selber werden ignoriert.

Also, ich würde mich um jeden Vorschlag freuen

**Handlung:**

Der erwachsene Severus Snape findet sich durch einen Zauber von Lord Voldemort in der Vergangenheit wieder. Warum ist er in der Vergangenheit gelandet und viel wichtiger ist, wie kommt er da wieder weg?

* * *

**Zur Story:**

Teil 1:

Professor Severus Snape stand mitten im Kreis der Todesser, die Anhänger Voldemorts, und Lord Voldemort selber stand direkt vor ihm. Er wusste, dass einmal dieser Tag kommen musste aber hatte gehofft, dass es nicht in gewisser Zeit geschehen würde. Innerlich hatte er sich schon immer auf diesen einen Tag vorbereitet aber konnte er wirklich darauf vorbereitet sein, was nun auf ihn zukommen wird? Angst hatte er nicht. Schon lange hatte er sich mit dem Tod auseinandergesetzt.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du mich einmal betrügen würdest, Snape. Wie konntest du es wagen, dich gegen mich zustellen?", sagte Voldemort in einem scharfen Ton.

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts und starrte Voldemort voller Hass in die Augen. Er würde sicherlich keine Schwäche zeigen. Egal was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er würde niemals etwas über den Orden verraten. Niemals. Lieber würde er sterben, als Albus Dumbledore zu verraten.

„Du weißt, was mit Verrätern passiert?", fragte Voldemort aber Snape reagierte nicht darauf. Er starrte seinen ‚Meister' weiterhin nur hasserfüllt in die Augen.

Voldemort trat ein paar Schritte von dem Verräter weg und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Voldemort war wütend. Unendlich wütend. Snape konnte förmlich sehen wie der Dunkle Lord sich an seinen Zauberstab klammerte und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich habe einen neuen Zauberspruch gefunden. Ich denke, dass ich ihn anwenden werde. Du musst dich geehrt fühlen, denn du bist der erste, der diesen Zauber spüren darf."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Einen neuen Zauberspruch? Was würde denn nun kommen? Er hatte sich schon auf den Cruciatus oder den Todesfluch eingestellt. Aber hatte nicht mit einer solchen Taktik gerechnet. Das war selbst für Lord Voldemort ungewöhnlich.

Voldemort konzentrierte sich und rief anschließend: „Humanum explorum!"

Augenblicklich schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab ein schwarzer Lichtstrahl, welcher Severus mitten auf der Brust traf.

Severus schrie auf vor Schmerzen und wurde in das schwarze Licht eingehüllt. Snapes Körper wurde nur von Schmerzen durchflutet. Er versuchte so gut es ihm möglich war, nicht zu schreien. Aber die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß.

Voldemort beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wie schön doch der Anblick des Todes war.

Nach wenigen Minuten ertönte von Severus Snape kein Laut mehr und das schwarze Licht nahm zu. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und das Licht verschwand. Stille durchflutete die Lichtung. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören. Es schien, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Als war alles Leben aus dem Wald verschwunden.

Die Todesser starrten auf den Punkt, wo vor kurzen noch Professor Severus Snape gestanden hatte. Aber dort war er nicht mehr. Zurück blieb nur ein großer Haufen dunkler Asche.

Die Todesser rührten sich nicht. Zu geschockt starrten sie auf den Haufen. Sie wussten zwar, wie mächtig der Dunkle Lord war aber es selbst mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war für sie immer noch Atemberaubend. Aber sie fühlten sich nicht nur geehrt diejenigen zu sein, die mit ansehen durften wie Lord Voldemort seine Macht demonstrierte, sie waren auch verängstigt. Würden sie auch irgendwann den Zorn des Dunklen Lords spüren?

„Ihr habt gesehen, was passieren wird, wenn man mich betrügt. Der Verräter ist Tod. Ihr könnt gehen. Wir haben nichts Weiteres zu besprechen.", sagte Voldemort und apparierte davon.

Nach und nach verschwanden auch die Todesser und wenig später kehrte die Stille auf der Lichtung wieder zurück. Immer noch schien der Wald wie ausgestorben. Kein Lufthauch war zu spüren, kein Vogelgezwitscher war zu vernehmen. Es schien als wäre mit Professor Severus Snape, auch der Wald gestorben.

**tbc**

* * *

Vielen Dank für's lesen und ich hoffe auf viele viele reviwes und Vorschläge.

Gruß,

s.k.1988


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Charakter gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowlling. Auch verdiene ich mit ihnen kein Geld.

**Authors Note:** Vielen Lieben Dank an diejenigen, die meine Story gelesen und ein review hinterlassen haben. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne review...  
ich weiß dass das nächste Kapitel nicht all zu lang ist aber ich wollte euch auch nicht lange warten lassen. Ich wollte euch auch nochmal dran erinnern, dass ihr entscheiden könnt wie die Story weitergeht. Also her mit den Ideen!

* * *

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Die ursprüngliche Stille war verschwunden. Er konnte Schreie vernehmen. Kinder. Es waren deutlich Kindergeschrei. Und ein Zischen? Was war das für ein Zischen?

Er zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen. Heller Sonnenschein begrüßten seine Augen. Er blickte um sich. Eine alte Dampflokomotive stand stolz auf einem Gleis. Kinder verschiedenen Alters wuselten um ihn herum. Einige standen in Gruppen vor der Lokomotive und andere schoben ihre Koffer vor sich her.

Er wusste wo er war aber wie war er auf Gleis 9 ¾ gekommen? Hatte er nicht noch zuvor auf dieser Waldlichtung im verbotenen Wald gestanden und seinen Tod erwartet? Also warum war er hier?

Severus Snape wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Er schaute in die lachenden Gesichter der Kinder. Dann blieb sein Blick bei einem kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren hängen. Dieser stand Abseits der anderen Kinder und schaute traurig zu Boden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was sollte er hier?

Immer noch beobachtete er den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den er nur allzu gut kannte. Der kleine Junge schaute auf. Traurige onyxfarbene Augen starrten in ein gleichnamiges paar. In die Augen von einem kleinen 11 jährigen Severus Snape.

**tbc**

* * *

**AN:** **Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen! Und wie soll die Geschichte weitergehen? Irgendwelche Ideen?****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Charakter gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowlling. Auch verdiene ich mit ihnen kein Geld.

**AN:** Vielen lieben Dank für das Review...ich hab mcih total gefreut!

* * *

Severus Snape wusste zwar nicht genau, warum er sich mit in den Zug gesetzt hatte aber er hatte es getan. Er hat sich ein leeres Abteil gesucht und hatte jeden Schüler mit einem einzigen Blick vergrault, der es nur gewagt hatte, in die Richtung seines Abteils zu schauen.

Severus hörte Schritte von draußen. Er schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster und sah wieder den kleinen Jungen. Er schien anscheinend noch kein passendes Abteil gefunden zu haben.

Wenn sich Severus recht erinnern konnte, hatte er damals die komplette Zugfahrt über auf dem Gang verbracht, da er zu scheu war, sich in ein Abteil zu setzen. Und genau dies hatte den Rumtreibern den ersten Zündstoff geboten.

Ehe Severus sich versah, öffnete er die Abteiltür und deutete dem kleinen Jungen an sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Danke Sir."

Severus zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Severus Snape Sir."

Severus nickte.

Severus sagte weiter nichts, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster. Sein jüngeres Ich nahm sich aus seiner Tasche ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.

Wieso war er in der Vergangenheit? Was sollte er hier? Und viel wichtiger war, wie kommt er hier wieder weg? Er musste dringend mit Albus sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen.

Die Zugfahrt verging schneller als es ihm recht war. Er beobachtete sein jüngeres Ich, wie er seine Sachen nahm und aus dem Abteil eilte. Ein gleichaltriger Junge mit zerzausten Haaren schritt den Gang entlang ohne vor ich herzuschauen. Der kleine Severus und der Junge prallten zusammen.

„Hey.", ertönte die Stimmte des Elfjährigen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", meinte der kleine Severus.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich sollte wirklich mal drauf achten, wo ich hin laufe. Eines Tages laufe ich noch gegen ne Wand oder so. Wie heißt du?"

„Severus Snape. Und du?"

„James Potter. Lust mit uns in einem Boot zu fahren?", wollte James wissen. Der elfjährige Severus nickte zögerlich.

Severus Snape hatte das ganze Schauspiel mitbekommen und runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass dies je passiert ist. Er war damals in einem Boot mit Belatrix Black, spätere Lestrange, und Avery gesessen und definitiv nicht mit Potter und seinem Gefolge.

Severus folgte den Schülern aus dem Zug und nahm sich eine Kutsche. Hatte seine alleinige Anwesenheit die Vergangenheit bereits verändert? Oder war es einfach die Tatsache, dass er sein jüngeres Ich in ein Abteil gebeten hatte?

Die Kutsche hielt vor dem großen Eingangsportal der Schule an. Severus klettere aus der kleinen Kutsche heraus und eilte die steinernen Stufen ins Schloss hinauf. Ohne den Schülern oder den Professoren besondere Beachtung zu schenken, eilte Severus die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf, wo sich das Büro des Schulleiters befand. Nun stand er vor dem riesigen Wasserspeier.

„Passwort?", ertönte eine heisere, kratzige Stimme.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. In alle den Jahren, in denen er Albus kannte, hatte er niemals sein Passwort geändert. Vielleicht hatte er Glück? „Zitronensorbe."

Der Wasserspeier nickte und sprang zur Seite. Schnell sprang Severus auf einer der Stufen der Wendeltreppe, die ihn hoch ins Büro trugen.

Severus stand nun vor der Tür zum Schulleiter. War er überhaupt da? Was sollte er ihm erzählen? Wie sollt er es ihm erklären? Würde er es ihm überhaupt glauben? Aber ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr. Wenn Albus wirklich in seinem Büro war, dann wusste er, dass er vor seiner Tür stand.

Severus klopfte an. Und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Professor Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war über ein paar Pergamentrollen gebeugt. Er schaute mit seiner Halbmondbrille auf.

„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore.", begrüßte Severus den Schulleiter.

„Guten Abend Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Ihren Namen nicht kenne."

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor. Mein Name ist Severus Snape.", antwortete Severus und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der direkt vor Professor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. Severus blickte kurz um sich. Wie gewohnt saß Fawks, der prachtvolle Phoenix, auf seiner Stange und beäugte den Neuankömmling kritisch.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen Mr. Snape?", wollte Professor Dumbledore wissen.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich kann es mir selber nicht erklären aber ich bin irgendwie aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit gereist."

Albus schaute seinen Gegenüber überrascht an. Aus der Zukunft? Konnte das möglich sein? „Können Sie mir das näher erklären?"

„Ich will nicht allzu viel verraten. Durch einen dunklen Zauber, den ich zuvor noch nie gehört habe, bin ich durch die Zeit gereist. Ob das beabsichtigt war oder eine Nebenerscheinung war, das kann ich nicht sagen.", erklärte Severus.

Albus nickte leicht. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie nicht allzu viel sagen wollen aber ich muss sichergehen, dass Sie auch die Wahrheit sagen."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich brauche nur Ihre Hilfe.", meinte Severus.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva McGonagall betrat das Büro. „Albus, es ist Zeit. Die Schüler sind bereits in der Großen Halle."

„Danke Minerva Ich komme sofort.", meinte Albus. Professor McGonagall nickte und verließ mit einer Pergamentrolle das Büro wieder.

„Sie müssen mich entschuldigen Mr. Snape. Aber die Schüler warten. Kommen Sie doch mit in die Große Halle. Dann können Sie eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen und wir setzen unsere Unterhaltung nach dem Essen fort.", sagte Albus.

Severus nickte und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Dann folgte er dem Schulleiter aus dem Büro.

** tbc**

* * *

**AN:** Dann haut mal in die Tasten und schreibt mir ein kleines review!


End file.
